Future looks good
by wonderwrath
Summary: A love story about the relationship between Kara Zor-El, Diana Prince and Lena Luthor, with the daily troubles you would only have in a relationship with a super, a goddess and a luthor.


Lena Luthor was about to have one of her TV Interviews in Metropolis. She loathed them more than anything else. Talking to strangers about her private life was not her favourite thing to do, but it was important for the business. It mostly was about her business, but today it most likely wouldn't be. The fact that she was in a relationship with two beautiful women, was far more interesting than any innovation that could cure one of the most common diseases. She would understand the interest if she would have announced in public that she was dating Supergirl **and** Wonder Woman, but she didn't. For now she only was dating Kara Danvers, Journalist from CatCo and Diana Prince, an antiquities dealer, who usually work in the most iconic museum in this world. She found it quite amusing when she got asked why she would settle for a journalist and someone, who likes cleaning old statues, when she usually was the one wondering, why a goddess and a woman from another planet choose her, from all the other humans in the world.

"Miss Luthor, I hear you are in an open relationship with Miss Kara Danvers and Diana…"

"Prince yes, but it's not an open relationship."

"You know that you live every man's dreams."

Of course, **he** had to say that. Lena couldn't believe that she had to have this interview with a guy. He had to put it that way, because every man dreams of a threesome. God this was so much more. No man could have handle two woman and two superheroes at the same time.

"Men would still find a way to cheat if they had what we have."

Her green eyes were focused on him. Lena could look very intimidating if she wanted to. Pale skin, pierce green eyes and she loved her dark lipstick. Her dark hair and killer high heels didn't help. She was a Luthor after all and sometimes she loved to use that power. She was a billionaire. She bought CatCo, so that Kara didn't had to suffer under a horrible boss. She could buy the whole channel if she wanted to.

"You bought CatCo last month; does that cause any problems at home?"

"Why would it be a problem?"

Lena was playing with her ring. She wasn't nervous, her mood started to change. It wasn't a wedding ring, even though it seemed that way. Diana, Kara and herself wore the same rings on the same finger. It was Diana who got on her knees, telling both of them that she would marry them if she could. Lena loved wearing it; it felt like a part of them was always with her.

"Being Kara's boss?"

"Oh but I am not. You see, I bought CatCo because it was a good investment."

"A 750 million dollar investment."

Lena shrugged her shoulders. The number didn't really matter to her. She didn't had any superpowers; she had money, influence, a sharp mind and knowledge.

"I noticed your ring, are you married to any of them?"

When was this interview over? She talked a minute about her invention and now it was all about Diana and Kara. Why was this question even necessary? The laws in America haven't changed. She would say yes, to both of them. She still couldn't believe how she got into this hot mess.

Lena started seeing Kara for a short amount of time. They didn't even manage to talk about what they are, when Diana came into their lives. Lena always knew who Kara was – glasses are not really the best cover up and when she realised who Diana was, she just kept laughing.  
She still remembers how she was holding Kara's hand in the theatre looking to the right, where Diana stopped and looked at them. Lena tried to talk to Kara but the blonde was completely focused on the goddess in front of her. To be honest, Lena was as well. She was so worried at the beginning until Diana walked over to them and Lena was the one who almost jumped at her. They took her home that night and the rest was history.

"I would marry both if we would change the laws on earth."

Lena bite in her cheek when she realised what she just said. The only reason they were in this type of relationship is because Kara was from Krypton and Diana came from Themyscira. Kara told her, that it was normal and Diana never understood monogamy anyway. They both loved her equally and she loved them back the same way. There was no jealousy, no worrying, all three were honest to each other and that was Lena loved about it. Diana didn't lie, Kara didn't knew how to and Lena grew up in a house full of liars, she would never want anyone else to go through the same pain.

The only thing keeping her going was the thought of heading back to her house, knowing that one of them would be home. All she wanted was to take her shoes off and a kiss. She needed to be kissed so badly. All this talking about her two girlfriends really made her miss them. Lena knew that Diana was at home, depending if an emergency occurred and she needed to save a life. Kara was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

During the rest of the interview Lena mostly gritted her teeth. She should have gone to Oprah. She could have just stayed at home, being at L-Corp, CatCo, in a lab, anywhere else. She would never ever give an interview about her private life. It was private for a reason. It was hard enough to cover every move of her two heroes, let a known with someone else asking too many questions.

* * *

Lena was on her way home. Finally. She needed to go to the office but more importantly, she needed to go home. If none of her two girlfriends was at home, she would be furious. There was one thing Diana and Kara feared; when Lena was angry. They didn't mind fighting monsters from another universe and fight till they couldn't walk anymore but as soon as they knew they messed about, the crawled back to Lena with their tail between their legs. Lena knew how to make an entrance.

Diana was in the fitness room, about to finish her work out. She trained every day without a fail. It was nothing you would see in a normal gym. Lena always was mesmerized when she saw what Diana could do. It was not the noise of the elevator that got the goddess attention; it was the clicking of those high heels, a noise she loved to hear. Diana could tell in what mood Lena was by the way she would down the hall.

Lena put her bag down, turning around, wondering where everyone was. Diana better be here or she would swear to god.

"Hey beautiful."

Lena was relieved when she heard her voice, this dark and raspy voice.

"God I missed you." Lena quickly walked over to pull her down for a kiss. She could feel how sweaty Diana's skin was, she probably worked out, again.

"We saw your interview. I'm proud of you."

"Because I didn't rip his head off?"

"Yeah, you looked…angry." Angry was not the right word. Diana was aroused, she always felt that way when Lena's eyes changed, like now, when she gave her that predatory look.

"Where is Kara?" Lena turned away to take her high heels off.

"I think she is actually working."

"Are you sure?"

Diana started laughing, getting rid of the bandages on her hand. Kara never really worked. She was always in another case and another story, which she typed down in five seconds.

The thing Lena liked most about the workout Diana did on a daily basis was the effect it had on her. She didn't need any superpowers to realise how damn good it looked. She read that actors usually do push ups before a scene to make their muscles look bigger, a reference she never understood until she walked into Diana after she did her training. Lena still remembered how she felt and her inability to speak.

Things changed.

Not the effect it had on her. Diana was focused on her bandages for a second but Lena scanned every inch of that body. **Her** body. She didn't even mind the thin layer of sweat covering that body. Diana was heavily breathing and Lena could see how her chest moved with every breath Diana took. How amazing her boobs looked, her arms and her stomach.

"Found anything you like?" Diana was watching Lena for a while. She knew that look to well. There was one thing Diana loved about Lena; she always took what she wanted. She had her moments where she was insecure about being a human, but most of the time she wasn't.

Lena looked at Diana like she was the prey. Her green eyes where so focused on Diana, the goddess could feel a shiver running down her spine.

"I really need a good portion of…that."

"Let me have a shower first babe."

Diana would do whatever Lena needed her to do but she needed just some water running down her body first.

"No."

Diana was about to turn around but she stopped the second Lena told her not to. She was smart enough to listen to Lena. Her body was monument of power, it wasn't necessary to question that, but Lena knew what real power was. She knew that if she wanted something she would get it. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and Diana took her the next second, pushing her against the counter in the kitchen. None of them two could resist a little bit of naked skin.

Lena quickly opened her mouth to greet Diana's hot tongue. Her hands got pushed aside, since Diana took care of her shirt. There was nothing that Lena didn't love about that, she got what she wanted and Diana attacked her like a hungry animal. There was a difference between Kara and Diana's lovemaking, they both could be so soft and gentle, making Lena feel like the most loved person on earth, but Diana was the one who managed to make her feel like they were even. She didn't made her feel like she was made of porcelain. She knew how to touch her so that is the right amount of roughness but not too much to hurt her. Kara could do this too, sometimes, and sometimes Diana was there to be the buffer between them. Kara fucked her hard when she was in the right mood, but Diana pushed her against every wall in this house, if she was in the right mood.

The mood she was in now.

The goddess placed Lena on the counter, taking of her blouse and bra off in one move. She started placing hungry kisses on that delicious neck and Lena started scratching her when she could feel Diana's hand between her legs. She was still wearing her slip but someone just knew how to touch her without actually touching her. Lena was moaning and Diana started sucking on one of her nipples.

"Please don't fuck me on the counter."

"You should know me better than that."

Diana let go of her and Lena whimpered. She already missed the warmth of her body. The CEO stopped her amazon in her movement to take of her sports bra. "You should have taken it off a long time ago." Her voice was harsh and demanding. But Diana wouldn't have any of it; she grabbed Lena and pushed her against the next best wall. Lena bite on her bottom lip when she felt that sweet pain. "Why? Because my boobs feel so good against yours?" The green eyed beauty moaned. Yeah, that's exactly what she meant. Diana started grinding against her and pushed Lena further up the wall.

"I think we should…yes…"

"Don't worry I will, but I want to undress you myself before I fuck you and then, maybe then I let her watch."

They never had sex without one another. They would start, just like Diana and Lena did now, but four hands could do so much more than two.

"I would….oh I would like that." Lena couldn't stop moaning, not with Diana between her legs and her lips everywhere. She loved it when Kara stood there gobsmacked and visible aroused.

Diana carried her around like she weights nothing. Lena felt the soft mattress and for once she didn't mind that feeling, even though she wouldn't mind the bruise she got from Diana tonight. The goddess went down her knees, slowly pulling down Lena's tights. She placed slow kisses up her thigh, driving Lena absolutely mad. She was about to say something but Diana was smart enough to pull down her slip and her skirt. God she was absolutely stunning.

Diana was about to lay on top of her but Lena stopped her.

"I think you forgot something."

Lena pointed towards Diana shorts and she made it very clear that she wouldn't allow Diana to touch her if she wouldn't get rid of it. It always was a dance with power. Diana showed her what she got and Lena gave it back to her. Now it was Diana's turn again. Lena didn't knew when Diana pinned her hands above her head but she loved it. She loved it even more when she could feel how wet Diana was, but she forgot about that quite quickly, when Diana moved the bed when she grinded against her.

"Fuck."

They moaned in each other's ears and Lena almost lost her mind because she wanted to touch Diana. Diana did let go but only to go down on her. She didn't give Lena any warning; she just put her skilled tongue to good use.

"Yes babe."

Lena felt like Diana was playing with her, she was down on her for a minute before she stopped. She had a playful smirk on her lips and as much as the human loved it, right now she didn't.

"I will tell Kara how good you taste. I bet she will be here in less than a minute."

Lena let out a moan and pushed her centre against Diana's. The goddess reached out for her phone and took a picture; with exact that same smirk, with Lena underneath her, eyes closed and visible naked.

* * *

Kara was on her desk, typing down her article before the deadline, when her phone went off. She smiled when she realised it was from Diana. She almost dropped her phone when she opened the message. The blonde turned around to see if anyone saw what she saw.

 _She tastes like heaven. Hope you can join the ride._

Kara got quite flustered, but she excused herself before she got back to her home, dealing with her two girlfriends.

* * *

"Three….two…." Diana counted down the seconds and before she could finish, Kara turned up. The goddess nipped on Lena's ear and turned her head around.

Kara was gobsmacked and so flustered just how Lena loved her.

"Do you want to join or watch? She is very demanding today."

Lena bite in Diana's neck as punishment.

"Do whatever she needs." Diana was already on top of Lena and god, Kara loved watching them.

"You heard her." Lena was gritting her teeth at Diana.

"You better hold onto something Miss Luthor."

Lena bite on her lip and Diana was inside her before she could even process that information. Her hands found the headboard and she needed every muscle in her body to keep up with Diana's thrust. They fixed this bed over and over again. It was the strongest bed Lena could find and yet she was still worried that Diana would fuck her right through the wall.

Kara had to sit down for a moment. Oh this was not the first time they did this to her, but it was always something new. She loved watching them. She loved seeing Diana's tanned athletic body on top of Lena's feminine, dark coloured skin against porcelain one. Diana being so dominant like she always was with Lena moaning for more. Kara fit in perfectly. She was a mix of Diana and Lena, in every way.

She took of her glasses and undressed herself. Lena turned her head around and watched her. Not for long, since Diana fucked her brains out. Lena held onto those strong arms of the goddess, trying to keep up with her.

"Kara…" The blonde was next to Lena within a blink of an eye. "Kiss me."  
She needed the sweet lips of Kara and Kara wanted to kiss her since the moment she came into their bedroom. Lena moaned into the kiss and bite in her lip right before she came. Lena turned around and pulled Diana closer, holding Kara's hand when she moaned in the goddess ear, letting her know, how good she was.

Kara kissed Lena one last time before she pushed Diana back. The human needed some time to rest, Diana didn't and neither did Kara.

"You call me next time." Kara wasn't upset at all; she loved playing the same game with Diana.

"Don't worry, I…"

The blonde kissed her before Diana could say anything. Kara didn't need any foreplay; she was already so worked up from watching her two girlfriends. She could taste Lena on Diana's tongue and it drove her crazy.

Lena, who was lying on her bed, trying to bring her legs to function again, her muscles were aching. When she saw Kara on top of Diana, she couldn't get up fast enough.

Diana pushed Kara on her back and circled her clit with her thumb. Lena started kissing Kara and Diana took care of her neck. It didn't last long when Lena pulled Diana into another kiss. It was a thank you kiss, which stopped when Kara started moaning. Lena and Diana smirked at each other before they both look down on her.

"I don't know what to do with her." Lena's finger wandered around Kara's chest.

"Well…" Diana stopped touching Kara and the blonde was not happy about it.

Lena whispered something in Diana's ear, knowing that Kara could hear them anyway, but her face she made, when the realisation hit her was always priceless.

"God I love you." The goddess loved Lena for being so clever and naughty.

Diana sat down on Kara's face and the blonde willingly opened her mouth. She had to shut her eyes when she could feel Lena's tongue inside of her. Kara decided to hold onto Diana today, because she couldn't control her body when she couldn't see what was going on. She grinded her hips against Lena's tongue, while she had her hands around Diana's waist. The goddess was so hot when she threw her head back like that; Kara had a hard time watching her but it was a breath-taking view. Her whole body was breath taking, just like Lena's tongue.

"Oh god." Kara had to stop for a second, which made Diana smile. Seeing that smile made Kara eager to make Diana come before she would. She pulled the brunette closer, grabbing her too hard when Lena hit the right spot. The blonde came before she even knew it and Diana got off her to give her air to breathe. Kara grabbed Lena's head so she wouldn't stop before her body couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here." Lena had her predatory glow in her eyes when she looked at Diana. The goddess crawled over to her, but Lena pushed her down on her back.

"My turn."

Diana could push her back with one finger but she loved her demanding like that. She willingly laid on her back and it was a rarity, even Kara turned her head around. Lena almost couldn't decide what to with her, but she went down on her, because she missed the taste of the goddess on her tongue. Kara got up and turned Diana's head around to kiss her passionately. The blonde placed kisses on her neck, every time Diana had to turn away when Lena hit the spot. Her back was arching and she had a handful of black hair in her hand, when Lena did exactly what she needed her to do. Kara bite in her neck at the exact same time, making sure that Diana would finally reach her climax.

Lena fell on her back placing on hand on Diana's chest, with Kara laying down next to the goddess, putting her hand on Lena's.

* * *

Diana rolled out of bed and stretched her muscles. She was still naked, feeling the eyes of her girlfriends on her body.

"What happened?" Kara was curious, how they got into this hot mess, not that it actually mattered.

"Diana had her workout, when I came home." Lena shrugged her shoulders.

"Oooooh." Kara didn't need to know anymore. She knew the effect it had on her. She couldn't blame Lena at all.

"What?" Diana looked at them both with a puzzled look on her face.

"You will understand one day."

"She is adorable isn't she?"

Diana was shaking her head, before she left the bedroom.

Lena and Kara were laughing, before they both got up to pull Diana back in the bed.


End file.
